<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An act of love by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969021">An act of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Maybe OOC, Minor OC - Freeform, Percy is a Dork, School, annabeth has school friends, annabeth is kinda petty, percabeth, percabeth fluff, that classic Annabeth’s friends don’t believe Annabeth has a boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth’s friend at school keeps insisting that Annabeth is faking having a boyfriend.  Until she sees Percy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [87]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An act of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is super overdone but I am a simple person.  Annabeth’s school friends don’t believe she has a boyfriend and then they see Percy concept gives me so much serotonin.  Probably executed poorly but I did it anyway and it’s everyone else’s problem now.  Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Annabeth, when are you going to give up the act,” Alexandria asked, leaning her elbow on Annabeth’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Annabeth responded, brushing her off, not even looking up from her book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This whole boyfriend act,” Alexandria said, she let out a slow breath and leaned back in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an act, I have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be single, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Alexandria leaned her chin on her hand, “you don’t need to pretend that you do just for the sake of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still not an act,” Annabeth still didn’t look up from her book, “how many times do I need to tell you that I’m not faking it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s he like then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tall, dark haired, muscular, dorky,” she responded without a second thought.  She knew Percy practically like the back of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, seems like a generic dream boyfriend description, how come I’ve never seen him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he doesn’t go to this school,” Annabeth sighed and closed her book, realizing that Alexandria wasn’t going to drop the conversation this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t even come pick you up after school?” Alexandria asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I walk to his apartment after school,” Annabeth said, “it’s not far from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet he doesn’t go to this school?” Alexandria sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His stepdad is a teacher at his school,” Annabeth stared at the whiteboard at the front of the class, “how about you stop pestering about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t believe you,” Alexandria crossed her arms in front of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth blew a strand of hair out of her face exasperatedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the final bell for the day rang Annabeth was prepared to just walk to Percy’s apartment like she’d been doing every day.  Alexandria decided that she’d rather tag along as Annabeth collected her books from her locker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If he’s really real, I want to meet him,” she said, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.  Annabeth heaved a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just drop the subject?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just drop the act?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth held Alexandria’s gaze for a few seconds before sighing again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever,” Annabeth finally relented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alexandria trailed behind Annabeth as she walked out of the school, her bag slung over one shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Annabeth also wasn’t expecting was to see her favorite messy dark haired boy sitting outside on one of the benches.  Annabeth picked up the pace to a slight jog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seaweed brain what are you doing here?” Annabeth asked, “I was on my way to your apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked up and grinned, “hey Wise girl, I figured maybe I would meet you here and we could… oh I don’t know, go out to a movie or something.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth rolled her eyes.  Alexandria peeked out from behind Annabeth’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Percy asked, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth glanced between her boyfriend and her friend.  She huffed in annoyance and gripped the front of Percy’s shirt, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy melted into the kiss, burying his hands in Annabeth’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what was that for?” Percy asked, a dumb grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth shrugged and looked back at Alexandria who stood with her mouth hung open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta go Alex, see you tomorrow,” Annabeth smirked and waved as she pulled Percy down the street.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alexandria was the first name I thought of and also I didn’t think that this would make it 500 words but I did it anyway.  Percabeth is such a lovely ship that I don’t write very much.  I should write more variety with ships but I don’t.  Anyway thanks for reading, love you all and I hope you enjoyed.  I’m going to bed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>